


Brave New World

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wishverse, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

It's an artform more than a science - if you're any good at it.  
And she's _very_ good.

It's a matter of looking into someone's soul, drawing out the nightmares _inside them_, placing the wish at the perfect point, and then you _twist_…

The world folds around itself as the old gets stripped away - killing hundreds and plunging the others into fear.  
Suddenly there are bars on windows, curfews, vampires living in the centre of town, and a resistance movement in the school library trying desperately to push back the darkness.

Anyanka watches, impressed, and whispers, "I thought _I_ was hard-core."


End file.
